This invention relates to a waste bag for pets which facilitates the collection and disposal of waste material.
Written disclosures pertaining to the subject of this invention have previously been received by the Patent and Trademark Office as Disclosure Document No. 34992, Sept. 13, 1974; No. 43958, Sept. 29, 1974; No. 44740, Nov. 10, 1975; No. 50009, June 9, 1976; No. 51932, Aug. 24, 1976, No. 54115, Nov. 12, 1976; and No. 55820, Dec. 3, 1976.
It is the primary object of the invention to provide a waste bag which attaches to small animals such as dogs and other pets in order to receive their waste material.
Another object of the invention is to provide a waste bag arrangement which is attached to the body of the animal in a comfortable manner to avoid causing undue irritation or otherwise distrubing the animal as he moves about.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a waste bag of the character described which is disposable and which may be quickly and easily attached to and removed from the animal.
An additional object of the invention is to provide, in a waste bag arrangement of the character described, a sturdy outer cover for protecting the inner bag to shield it against punctures and other damage.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a waste bag arrangement of the character described that is constructed simply and economically.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.